When the support substrates are provided with peripheral metal layers above which the encapsulating covers are fixed and when the electronic devices result from collective manufacturing, there are difficulties particularly linked to the delamination of the metal layers during the sawing of the support substrates between the metal covers and through the metal layers. There is also a requirement to reduce the parts of the support substrates extending beyond the encapsulating covers.